Rising to the Top
by elvenprincess15
Summary: From peasants to slaves. From slaves to Princes. Follow the life of four brothers, two sets of twins, as the rise to the top. Along the way they face adversity, experience tragedy, and find love. AU, Non-canon My OC's are: Will, Steve, Eric, Jacob, Diaclytus, Darius, Cleo, Luki, Kaiko, Chihiro, and Dohiko. Co-written with Kami-Kyun
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The day started out like any other. Yuugi and his brothers Ryou, Jounouchi, and Malik woke up at dawn. Yuugi and his younger twin Ryou were 5, and Jou and his older twin were 7. Being so young, their jobs were to take care of the family cattle. After pulling on their shentis, they walked out to the shed where they kept their 5 cows: 1 bull, 2 cows, and 2 calves.

Yuugi and Ryou grabbed their herding sticks and followed their brothers out to the cow shed. Malik and Jou pulled out the bull, Yuugi pulled out one cow while Ryou got the other. The calves immediately followed. The group made the half-mile journey to the Nile in a matter of minutes. The brothers relaxed by the Nile's edge, unaware of the trouble that was about to befall them.

A short while later, loud screams came from the direction of their village. Forgetting their cattle, the boys dashed back to the village. They only made it half-way before men on horseback galloped towards them, and pulled them onto their horses' backs. Realization dawned on the elder boys: they'd been captured by slavers.

~One Year Later~

Yuugi and Ryou stood facing a stone wall, their hands chained above their heads. Their master was punishing them for breaking a bowl. A single tear rolled down Yuugi's face. Then _crack! _A braided whip tore at his back, and then moved to Ryou's. Tears were soon streaking down both of their faces, and screams tore at their throats. Jou was being restrained by guards, yelling at their master to stop. Ryou just closed his eyes, and prayed for deliverance.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The new slaves were taken to The Underground, the main hub of the Egyptian slave trade. The first two levels were a huge market where slaves were bought and sold in massive numbers every day. The next three levels were for training and "housing". The final level was the dungeon, also referred to as the "breaking chamber".

The 15 recently acquired slaves were taken to the third level. The slavers lined up the youth, and started culling them. They were given two options: to state their name, age, and fully submit; or be punished. The first six submitted, than they got to Jou. They asked him his name, age, and if he would submit. He stood there, mouth tight, and glaring defiantly.

Yuugi, who was standing next to him, nudged him in the side. "Big brother, please do as they say", he whispered, hoping the traders wouldn't hear him. He wasn't so lucky. A large hand backhanded his face. "No talking, slave."

"Hey, you leave my little brother alone!" Jou shouted. He started pulling at his restraints, while two guards held his shoulders. Ryou tried to get to him, but was backhanded for his efforts. "Don't touch my brothers!" Malik yelled. More guards came and grabbed all four of them. They drug them into another room, and soon loud screams could be heard.

"Now", started the leader, "does anyone else object?" All the captured youth dropped to their knees.

Yuugi broke first. After six months of near daily torture and abuse, he'd finally had enough. During a brute session, Yuugi cried out, "Please stop! I'll submit! Please!" Ryou broke a few days later.

Malik and Jou were a completely different story. Even after their one year training period, they hadn't fully submitted to them. The traders stopped trying a week before they were sold. They were separated into three groups: adults, teenagers, and children. Each group was herded to a specific stage, and separated into age groups, the youngest going first. The traders paired them up, and then lined them up. Yuugi and Ryou would be the second group, while Jou and Malik would be the tenth.

Buyers were soon walking up and down the lines, making mental notes on who they wanted. Will was one such man. He and his associates Steve and Eric, had been sent by their master, Jacob, to buy new slaves. His dark cloak hid most of his features, except for his glittering blue eyes. They shone like the purest sapphire, and could become a stormy cobalt when he was angry.

He quickly spotted the six year old twins, and just as quickly looked them over. 'Master would like these two.' he thought. He made the same assumption about the eight year old twins. He signed his masters' name into a tablet, and went to the first stage.

The auction began soon after the buyers arrived. The first pair had sold for 15 gold coins. Yuugi and Ryou were led onstage, unchained, as the man began talking. "The next pair is six year old twins, broken for six months. Bidding begins at 5 gold coins."

Will raised his hand, but someone else called out, "10!"

Will met him, "15!"

"20!"

"25!" The other man said no more. "Sold!" the man said. Yuugi and Ryou were led off the stage, and taken up to the first level, where the slaves were fully purchased and organized by buyers. Wooden signs were tied with ropes around their necks, and they were placed in a small corral.

Moments later, another pair with the same wooden sign joined them, as well as another.

~Back with Jou and Malik~

Malik and Jou were led onto the stage, bound in ropes. "Next pair, twin eight year olds, unbroken. Bidding begins at 15 gold coins."

Will started to raise his hand, but the man from before beat him to it. Will shouted out his price, "25!"

"30!"

"40!" Again, Will was meet with silence, and the boys were sold to him. The wooden sign was tied around their necks and were led up a level.

~Yuugi and Ryou~

They'd been sitting in the corral for twenty minutes. Five pairs of slaves had been brought to the pen, and another pair was coming their way. The gate was opened, and two guards pushed them in. "Jounouchi! Malik!" Yuugi called.

He and Ryou rushed to their brothers, and embraced them. Since Jou and Malik were still bound, they lifted their arms and placed them around their brothers. They then did the same to their other brother. "At least we're together", Ryou said. Jou just nuzzled his face deeper onto his brothers' snowy hairy.

"Malik, I'm scared." Yuugi confided. Malik pulled him closer, and rubbed his back while nuzzling his hair.

"It'll be okay. It's just like Ryou said, we're all together. Jou and I will protect you." Malik promised. They stayed that way for a few minutes, then Yuugi and Ryou ducked back under their brother's arms.

In an hour's time, there were nine pairs of slaves in the corral, including the four boys. After another hour, no more slaves had come. Three men made their way up from the second level towards the middle corral. The slaves inside were ordered to face the men and line up.

A guard walked up the line, reading each sign and making marks on a clay tablet. He handed it back to the tallest man(Will), who then gave it to Eric. He handed over a bag of coins to the guard. Handshakes were exchanged, and the 18 slaves had a new master.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Steve filed the slaves out, and lined them up in two rows of nine. Eric produced short pieces of rope, and he and Steve bound the slaves' wrists. They were tied to a long piece of rope with the short ones. Yuugi and Ryou were paired up in the middle, and Jou and Malik were a row behind them. The front of the rope was tied to a camel.

Will mounted that camel, while Billy and Hank mounted their own camels. "Hut hut!" they commanded. The camels rose, and started walking into the desert. They traveled for a day and a half, and arrived at a stately house near the outskirts of a large town.

The slaves were dirty, tired, hot, and thirsty. They had been given only enough water to keep them alive, and they'd been walking in the scorching hot desert. To make things worse, the winds had been blowing, coating everything and everyone with sand. Needless to say, they all needed a cold bath, and a change of clothes.

Will dismounted his camel, and entered the house. A moment later, he returned with another man. The newcomer was of average height, slightly portly, and his hair and beard were black with streaks of grey. This was their new master, Jacob.

Jacob said something to Will, and they walked to the camels. The slaves were lined up from youngest to oldest, and were kneeling in the sand. All except for Jou and Malik. They were standing with stubborn looks on their faces. Before any of the men could do anything, Yuugi reached up and gently tugged on Jou's shenti, looking at him and shaking his head. Jou sighed, looked at Malik, and they both knelt down.

Shaking off his surprise, Jacob motioned to the three men. They huddled up, and conversed for a few moments. Afterwards, they broke up and headed to their respective slaves. Will took the leads of the children, and led them towards the main house. Steve and Eric took the rest of the slaves to the slave quarters. There, they were given food, new clothes, and some water.

At the main house, the six children were taken to the kitchen. Will untied them, and instructed them to sit at a table. Two cooks brought in plates of fruit, meat, bread, and bowls of water. All six boys immediately began eating.

Meanwhile, Will joined Jacob out in the hall. "You did well, very well."

"Thank you, Master Jacob."

"I especially like the one that looks like our prince. He will prove useful in future."

"I knew you would like him master."

**A.N.**

**It might be a week before the next chapter is posted for a couple reasons. The first is that chapter 4 is still being written, and the second is that I will be gone starting Wednesday and will have neither a: a laptop and b: internet.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The main house was comprised of two levels, the upper housing Jacob, Will, Eric, and Steve. The lower level held the kitchen, dining area, and a few rooms. A set of stone stairs next to the kitchen led to the slave quarters. The upper level held their kitchens, rooms, and dining area. The lower level held the disciplining chamber.

The brothers and the two other boys were given rooms on the main level of the house. Both rooms contained a large sleeping mat, camel hair blankets, a chamber pot, and had a window facing the outer courtyard.

"You are to go to the kitchen at dawn. There you will receive your daily tasks." Will said as he closed the door to the brother's room. Some fruit, vegies, bread, fish, and water had been placed inside on the mat. Jou divided the food equally, and they began to beat.

"What do you think of the master?" Yuugi asked.

"He seems alright." Ryou said, taking a bite of his fish.

"That doesn't mean anything." Malik interjected. "People can look nice, but can be really mean."

"He's right." Jou put in. "We need to watch our step. I don't like any of this, but it's too late now to do anything." Yuugi and Ryou nodded, taking in their brother's advice. The rest of the meal was finished in silence.

Jou put the plates outside the door. They each grabbed a blanket and laid down. Ryou and Yuugi snuggled up together, while Malik and Jou curled up behind them, forming a protective barrier. They were all asleep in minutes.

Before the sun had risen the next morning, the brothers were already awake. They walked to the kitchen, where the cooks had already placed a meal for them on a low table. After eating, the cooks gave the boys their tasks to complete that day.

Yuugi and Ryou were ordered to help with the master's meals throughout the day. This included taking the bowls and plates piled high with food to the dining room. Jou and Malik were given the task of cleaning all the floors, which was tiled, throughout the manor.

Around mid-day, Ryou and Yuugi were carrying a large bowl full of wine to the dining room for Jacob's noontime meal. What they didn't know was that their elder brothers had recently finished cleaning that floor, and it was still damp. The bowl was cumbersome already, and the wet floor wasn't helping the twins any.

Half-way there, Ryou stumbled, but they quickly righted themselves. However, Yuugi then slipped, and they weren't fast enough in recovering their steps, and fell down. The bowl fell from their hands, and shattered on the ground, splashing wine all over the floor, themselves, and Will, who had just turned the corner.

Too stunned to say anything, the twins lay on the wine soaked ground, gaping up at him. Will stood, shocked, for a moment, then grabbed the twins by the shoulders, and started leading them down the hall. When they figured out what was happening, they started struggling, apologizing profusely. They passed Jou and Malik, who cried out and followed them.

Will took them to Jacob, who was currently sitting in his office, waiting for a slave to tell him his lunch was ready. He looked surprised when Will entered with all four brothers. "What is the meaning of this?" he asked.

"Master, these two clumsy slaves broke one of your prized bowls, and spilled the wine all over the floor. I brought them to you for their punishment." Will explained. The twins were still apologizing, while Jou and Malik were giving excuses why they shouldn't be punished. "It's our fault, sir. We didn't tell them the floor was still wet, and to watch their step."

Jacob ignored them, and turned to Will. "They will receive the usual punishment: 15 lashes and no food or water for the next two days." Will nodded, and the twins eyes filled with terror. "No sir! Please! It was an accident!" they called as they were dragged away, with their older brothers following right behind.

They were taken down to the lowest level of the house. A door was opened, and then Yuugi and Ryou were tied to stakes planted in the ground. . A single tear rolled down Yuugi's face. Then _crack! _A braided whip tore at his back, and then moved to Ryou's. Tears were soon streaking down both of their faces, and screams tore at their throats. Jou and Malik were being restrained by guards, yelling at Will to stop. Ryou just closed his eyes, and prayed for deliverance.

**A.N. : I'm so sorry that's its been almost two months since I updated this story! I had a terrible case of writers block, then I knew what I wanted to say, but couldn't put it into words. This will hopefully not happen again, but it might be a bit before my next update. My county fair is coming up, and I'm gonna be really busy. I'll write as often as I can, and will update as soon as I have it written:) Love y'all, and thank you for your patience:)**


End file.
